


A NEW IDEA

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (just a smidge tho), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Snuggling, brotherly cuddles, idk dude, its kinda cute, its kinda sad, theres cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D
Summary: My Chemical Romance is gone,Gerard Way has a family,Mikey Way is mostly alone,And Frank Iero is still at his friend's side.





	A NEW IDEA

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what im doing anymore

“It’s weird. Like a dream that felt like it lasted for ages and then it’s gone.”

 

“I couldn’t have said it better.”

 

_ You probably could have. _ Mikey mentally disagrees, looking at the man next to him. Frank was always shorter than everyone else in their band, and it hasn’t changed. He’s short, hair reaching to his shoulders in dark curls that Gerard would adore,  _ no doubt, _ Mikey thinks, tracing the outline of tattoos with his eyes. 

 

He can’t help but wonder what other tattoos Frank’s hiding under his shirt and jacket, but he knows that Gerard will be the only Way brother to ever see them, so he doesn’t ask. Frank’s head turns to him and Mikey flicks his eyes up.

 

They look at each other, and Frank grins, smoke curling out of the corner of his mouth like a dragon.

 

“I didn’t take you for a tattoo kind of guy, Mikey.” Frank teases, and Mikey can’t  _ not _ smile.

 

“I am when the person with them looks hot as fuck with ‘em.” He shoots back, laughing.

 

And then Frank laughs too.

 

-

 

Mikey buys the old home he grew up in. The home that he used to come home to in tears from a day at school where he was picked on with shit teachers and bad classes, only to find Gerard’s loving face, Ma’s best cookies, and Da’s bear hugs.

 

The house he felt safe in. 

 

Now it feels weird and empty but he buys what he needs to fill the gaps. He gets a sofa and places it right where one used to be so he won’t awkwardly skirt around the edges of where  _ it should be _ anymore and he fixes that problem with every room…

 

Except the basement and Gerard’s old room.

 

Gerard had a wife. A kid. A life. A stable career.

 

Mikey had a few ex’s and a cat.

 

It took a long time for Mikey to do it, but he finally reconstructed Gerard’s room  _ just how it had been before they left. _

 

And suddenly, he couldn’t bear to leave that room.

 

So he flopped on the bed and cried.

 

-

 

Frank and Jamia ended up frequent visitors, and Cherry and Lily started calling him “Uncle Mikey” after a while, and Mikey loved every second. If Frank was on tour and Jamia had to go somewhere for a weekend, the twins came with him and they’d hang out and mess around together. He’d take them to arcades and pizza places and to movies and it was so fun for them all.

 

Cherry and Lily seem to always know when he needs cheering up, too. 

 

For example, he was once stretched out on the mattress of Gerard’s old room, holding fast to a pillow, burying his face in it when two small figures jumped on the bed.

 

“Uncle Mikey!” One of them chirped, flopping onto his side and clinging, while the other giggled and sat on his hip.

 

“Uncle Mikey! Uncle Mikey! Can we play Mario Kart together? All of us? Please!” Cherry squealed hopefully and Mikey couldn’t help but laugh into the pillow. 

 

“Alright, alright, we can do that.” He said with a shake of his head that contradicted his grin. The girls cheered and toppled off, rushing downstairs.

 

“I have dibs on first player!”

 

“No fair!” 

 

Mikey sighed, sitting up and wiping his eyes dry, smiling brilliantly.

 

-

 

And then Gerard came to visit.

 

No Lynz.

 

No Bandit.

 

No friends.

 

Just him.

 

Mikey welcomed him, obviously, and watched as Gerard’s face grew fond at how similar the interior was to their old home.

 

“What do you think?” Mikey asked, a little hesitant, and watched as Gerard’s face split into a brilliant smile.

 

“I love it.”

 

Mikey let Gerard wander around the house while he flopped onto the couch and watched whatever  _ thing  _ the TV had playing. After a while, Gerard walked over, voice soft when he spoke.

 

“You did my room just like it was before.” He whispered, voice a little shot with emotion, but so delicate. Mikey didn’t look away from the screen, but he did respond.

 

“I couldn’t handle it being so empty and so unfamiliar.” He replied, curling up a little and burrowing into the couch cushions more, the blanket draped over him shifting a little as he did so.

 

“Yours is the same too.” 

 

“I tried to recreate every single room.”

 

-

 

Gerard had taken up the basement once again, leaving Mikey to snuggle into the bed that he had in what had once been Gerard’s bedroom.

 

Gerard came to find him after a while, unable to sleep and wondering if his brother was still awake, only to be shocked when he found Mikey curled up, hugging a pillow on what could have been his bed. 

 

He didn’t know how to react.

 

If they were little kids, Gerard would crawl in behind him, cuddle him, and ask if he wanted to hear a story.

 

Mikey would always say yes, so he couldn’t help but wonder,

 

_ Is that what Mikey wanted? _

 

Deciding to test it, Gerard pattered over and slipped into the covers, wrapping his arms around Mikey, feeling the younger twist in his arms and snuggle into his chest, pillow instantly forgotten.

 

“Story?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Gerard smiled and opened his mouth, telling a story about a boy who saw something bad and didn’t know what to do except gather up a close friend and his baby brother and then someone else came along the way and they made something beautiful, came up with a new idea…


End file.
